dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 106
Episode 106 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. The episode was supposed to feature a evotarded French dude again debating a genius creationist who believes in and loves God, but was cancelled because of the bullshit between Ben and Anita Sarkeesian. Prev: Episode 105 Next: Episode 107 Highlights * Creationist Cat's hostile takeover of the Drunken Peasants Podcast * Scotty shaking hysterically (1:15:09) Videos Played # Troll or not a Troll Segment: Sims 3 creep (too creepy to find) # Creationist Cat Pwns TJ # Butt Cream's Channel DMCA'D # News Story: Suspected hacker arrested # Student foils possible high school murder plot in Flowing Wells # Fox News: Atheists become protected class in Madison, Wisconsin # What do the rich really want? Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants decided to do a regular episode instead. Early in the show, Anita Sarkeesian was brought up. Next, they invited Jean Francois anyway. JF betrayed TJ by coming out as a feminist who defends and respects Anita Sarkeesian. He also betrayed the Drunken Peasants Wiki by not mentioning them even though he said he would. What a fucking bastard! The peasants talked about Anita Sarkeesian for at least 30 minutes. Middle of the Show JF and the peasants went over to the Troll or Not a Troll Segment to look at a disturbed creep but were too creeped out to come to a conclusion. Then, The Creationist Cat annihilated TJ for threatening to kill him, TJ was pwned so horribly that the Creationist Cat became the new host of the Drunken Peasants and TJ's ass consumed himself into non-existence. They then watched a video by Brett Keane where he claims that an atheist posing as a Christian is attempting to shut his YouTube channel down. The peasants invited McKenzie Heritage on the show and talked to her about Butt Cream's rant against her. Next, they watched a News Story about a student who got arrested for an unauthorized access of the school's computer; he was accused of being a 'hacker.' End of the Show JF and the Drunken Peasants watched a news report about a failed murder plan at a high school. Then, they watched a Fox News interview between Tucker Carlson, some dumb Fox News whore called Anna, and a reprehensible twat called J. Christian Adams where they bitch and moan about atheists becoming a protected class in Wisconsin. Then, they watched a video titled "what do the rich really want?" Quotes * "I think I sucked too much dick!" -TJ * "She has no right to complain because her fans are some of the worst on the internet" -TJ on Anita Sarkeesian * "TJ pretends to know the mind and will of Marilyn Manson!" -Scotty * "This cat is a fucking cunt" ''-TJ on Creationist Cat * ''"Who the fuck is honesty like on the edge of their seat worrying about like this massive breach of security like.... they're acting like they're trying to reassure us this won't happen again, like as if anyone is really fucking concerned. As if anyone really give a shit. If you give a shit, do yourself a favor and fucking die! Because you're a useless fucking drain on the entire human species and you're just better off removing your fucking genes from the gene pool so no one else has to fucking ever deal with your stupid shit ever again!" -TJ talking about the incident where the student was accused of "hacking" a school computer * "Look at Tucker Carlson's shit-eating grin" -Scotty Trivia * Anita Sarkeesian is a dumb bitch who is disgustingly full of shit * Brett Keane is a deplorable shitlord * J. Christian Adams is a lying windbag Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer PageCategory:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jean-François Gariépy Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Guests